


In The Land Before Time: The Wisdom Of Friends

by ashtraythief



Series: The Dinosaur Chronicles [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is very content with his new herd, but then a new threat stomps through the forest and they need to fear for their lives once again. It's also about making new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Land Before Time: The Wisdom Of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to happen. Really. But then I had beer and the awesome [](http://cassiopeia7.livejournal.com/profile)[**cassiopeia7**](http://cassiopeia7.livejournal.com/) drew [this amazing picture](http://cassiopeia7.livejournal.com/320515.html) of our lovely, little herd and it led to a mad writing session.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, this is not scientifically correct on a number of levels. All descriptions of intercourse between dinosaurs are, although they seem theoretically possible, purely speculative in nature. This particular scene has been (unknowingly) inspired by [](http://digitic.livejournal.com/profile)[**digitic**](http://digitic.livejournal.com/)'s [amazing banner](http://digitic.livejournal.com/30407.html) for the first story. If you look closely, you can see why :) None of the below mentioned dinosaurs ever lived in the same time or place, so technically none of them could have ever met (well, theoretically Jensen and Chad could have maybe met, but we'll not think about that, because then Chad would have gotten eaten for sure...).
> 
>  
> 
> Bless my beta [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[**linvro21**](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/), whose only remark on the plot was that the porn was rather brief.

 

 

It was another beautiful day.

The sun was shining high in the sky, warming up the earth and the air. Jared was enjoying the heat and his crest was helping to keep his body at a pleasant temperature.

Jensen wasn't so lucky, but then again he didn't have a multi-functional hollow bone spike on his head. So they left Chad alone in his clearing – Chad's back plates were quite effective in this heat as well – and went to the small stream. Jensen just let himself plop down on the ground, shaking the vegetation in the near vicinity, half his body in the cool water of the river.

He'd gone on one of his little hunting trips the day before, so today he was just digesting and being lazy. Jared suggested stones, but Jensen just made an appalled face and mumbled something about the weirdness of herbivores.

Jared was grazing – he needed to eat way more than Jensen, because meat seemed to be much more nutritional than plants – and Jensen was dozing. It felt very herd-like and Jared was pleased. It had been a very good decision to leave the grasslands in favor of the forest. Plus, the plants were so much tastier here.

Some time later, Jensen's head suddenly snapped up.

“What?” Jared asked and turned around to see Jensen get up with that strong grace of his, all coiled muscles and glinting teeth. It made the now very familiar heat spread through his lower body.

But Jensen was swinging his head left and right, his nostrils flaring. Jared knew his mate's sense of smell was much better than his own and if even Jensen acted like Jared did when he smelled something dangerous – well, Jared didn't really want to think about the things Jensen would find dangerous.

“What is it?” he asked quietly and Jensen's green eyes fixed on him.

“Go to Chad, I'll be with you in a bit.” And then he disappeared into the trees and his step had become so much more quiet than usual, his head lower to the ground.

Jared felt the fear replace the earlier arousal and turned the other way, deeper into the forest where Chad was browsing the lush ferns.

He found Chad about five ferns to the right of where he left him earlier.

“Chad! There's something in the woods.”

“Huh?”

“Something dangerous!”

“Dangerous?” Chad repeated, blinking his tiny eyes.

“Yes, something that Jensen is scared of!”

“Oh.” Chad slurped the rest of the fern into his mouth and raised his tail a bit before he did a slow spin in the clearing.

The ground started to vibrate then, but Jared was only scared for a moment until he recognized the familiar tremors and then Jensen broke through the treeline in a fast trot, coming to a halt next to them.

“Jared, we need to go. Quickly.”

Jared felt the panic settle in, because Jensen looked terrified. He glanced at Chad, who was the opposite of quick, and Jensen shook his head.

“We can't wait for Chad. And I can't protect you from _him_.”

The way Jensen said that word made Jared's mouth go dry. “Who?”

“The big one,” Jensen said quietly. “The one with the sail.”

“Sail?”

“Jared, we have no time to dawdle, we need to leave now! If Chad is lucky he won't be that hungry and going after Chad will be too dangerous for him, but you are easy prey!”

Jared looked at Chad again who had his tail raised, swinging the long spikes back and forth.

“Run,” he said and once again Jared did, leaving his friend behind. He hated it, a herd was supposed to protect each other, but if even Jensen with his plentiful teeth, long claws and formidable muscles was scared... Jared ran.

Soon it got too exhausting and their run changed into a trot. This part of the forest was even thinner, almost verging on grassland and Jensen nudged him back into the denser vegetation.

“The big ones are out there,” he panted and shook his head into the direction of the steppe. So they ventured into the trees again.

After a while Jensen stopped. Jared was panting hard and his legs were shaking, so he was grateful for the rest and let himself sink down on all fours.

But then he saw that Jensen was doing the thing he did earlier when he got the scent again.

“What?” Jared asked and he was getting tired of this question real quick.

“This is someone's territory.”

“Territory?” He did not like the sound of that. Not at all.

“Hunting ground,” Jensen elaborated and Jared just knew this was bad.

“But we can't go back. Do you know who, erm, lives here.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said and his voice had taken on a hard edge. “One of my kind. Someone I can protect you from.”

Jared wanted to feel relieved, but the thought of Jensen having to fight someone who had the same sharp teeth and long claws as him, it made his stomach twist into knots.

“Or we could just walk on. You know, leave the territory.”

Jensen shook his head. “It would take days. The chances of passing through undetected are slim. Besides, this place has all your favorite trees and if it's someone else's hunting ground, prey is gonna plentiful. I want it.”

“Oh well then. Can I help?”

Jensen eyed him critically before exposing his fangs in a smile. “Baby, you help by just being here. He won't be able to resist your smell.”

Jared smiled back at his mate and together they ventured deeper into the forest, leaving their water everywhere and marking their new territory, their new home.

Jared was still a bit anxious, but Jensen’s confidence was giving him courage and if Jensen really wanted this territory, then Jared would help him however he could to take it.

 

It didn't take long before they met the owner of this territory. He was waiting for them in a part of the forest where the trees were sparse and long grass covered the rocky ground.

He looked like Jensen, but Jared was relieved to see that he was a bit smaller than his mate.

His scales also had a slightly different color, their green was muddy and he didn't have any pretty spots on his back.

“Is there something wrong with him?” Jared asked Jensen.

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn't have any spots,” Jared whispered. They might run the stranger out of his territory, but they didn't have to insult him in the process.

The other one was staring at them with wide eyes for a while before he managed to speak.

“What the fuck? What are you- I mean, why are you...?”

Jensen just gave him a cold look. “This is Jared, he's my mate, and because the trees here are to his liking we are claiming this territory. So unless you want to get your throat ripped out, you'd better hightail out of here.”

At that, the stranger bristled. “Look, I don't know what your deal is or why you have turned into a plant lover, but I ain't going nowhere and if you're not outta here in two heartbeats, I'm gonna tear you apart and eat your plump herbivore over there. He's got certainly enough meat on his bones to last me half a moon circle.”

Jensen roared. It was louder than anything Jared had ever heard and he was instantly aroused even though he did feel a bit self-conscious at the other meat-eater's words. He'd definitely put on a few tons ever since he'd met Jensen. But life had been so much more stress free with a meat-eater as a mate.

“You little shit. How dare you insult my beautiful mate!” Jensen roared again and charged.

And all of a sudden, they were fighting.

Jared retreated between two giant trees and watched breathlessly. Jensen was so beautiful.

He was so strong and fierce, all snapping jaws and slashing claws. Jared had never seen him like that, so vicious, reduced to his most basic, predatory instincts, and the power and danger he exuded was overwhelmingly arousing. If Jared wasn't so worried, he might come on the spot.

As it was, he tracked their movements, trying to keep up with lashing tails and glinting teeth. The ground trembled and the trees shook, and Jared's heart beat quicker, because Jensen was clearly the stronger and more skilled fighter. Not that there had been any doubt, but Jared was still relieved to see him pushing the other one back.

“Marvelous sight, isn't it?” a small voice next to Jared suddenly squeaked.

He craned his head around, but it took a tiny foreleg to wave until he spotted the small creature with a dark brown fur sitting on a branch next to his head.

“Uhm, yeah?”

“Yes, indeed. And such a beautiful specimen you have there. Your mate, I inferred?”

Jared felt himself go all mushy inside, he'd never been able to tell anyone that. “Yeah, Jensen is my mate.”

“I'm Misha by the way.”

“Jared.”

Jared kept watching the fight, while he was talking to the furry critter.

“Very good technique,” his new friend observed, twitching his long tail. “Yes, quite a good use of his tail, well balanced. And – oh, that was a good one, very dexterous arms, good eye – claw coordination.”

Jared nodded with pride and approval.

“And now see that brilliant footwork? Small steps, shuffling to the side and always a good balance. See how he's putting his weight on the back of his feet, while the other one tries to work with his claws?”

Jared nodded again, although he wasn't really sure what the critter was talking about.

“Now that's gonna tire him out pretty fast, not to mention potential cramps and the strong wear on the claws. Your mate is much smarter, and – yes, very good, and now into the opening, and – wow, amazing finish!”

Jensen had somehow gotten his leg between his opponent's and with a twist of his head and his whole body, he just toppled the other one over and put a foot on his exposed belly.

“Surrender or die,” he rasped out, his voice hoarser than usual.

“Oh, and he's noble too!” the furry little thing exclaimed.

“He's perfect,” Jared sighed.

The other meat-eater was writhing on the ground and looking at Jensen dejectedly.

“Fine, you win. You can have my territory.”

“Thank you,” Jensen said, but he didn't sound friendly at all.

He stepped back to let the other meat-eater get up. He shot them an angry look before hobbling off.

Jensen walked over to them, chest swelled and head high and Jared rubbed their heads together and stepped as close to him as possible, resting his forelegs on Jensen’s shoulders.

“You were amazing.”

“All for you,” Jensen rumbled out, before he looked up into the tree. “And you got me a post-fight snack!”

Jared drew back and shot Misha a worried look. “No Jen, he's not here to be eaten, he just became my friend!”

“But the fighting made me hungry!” Jensen pouted.

“Jensen, he's less than a mouthful!”

“Yeah,” Misha chimed in, scrambling up Jared’s shoulder despite his short legs to look at Jensen. “Besides, I'm all furry, it'll get between your teeth.”

Jensen cocked his head, considered and then shrugged. “Well, we'll see about that.”

Then his jaws snapped forward lightning fast and with one gulp Misha was gone.

“Jensen! Don't, he's my friend.”

Jensen just glared at him before he testingly moved his jaws a bit, but he wasn't really chewing, it was more of a grinding. Jared thought he could hear squeaking coming from Jensen's mouth.

“Jensen, spit him out now!”

Jensen glared some more.

“If you don't spit him out right now, I'm never letting you ride my crest again!”

His mate huffed, and with an annoyed roll of his eyes he spit Misha out.

The poor little thing flew through the air, but the high ferns cushioned his fall. He bounced around a bit before he landed on the ground in a cloud of dirt and leaves.

Jared peered down to check on him just when Misha jumped up and his little blue eyes sparkled excitedly. “That was awesome! Can we do that again?”

Jensen looked smug when he leaned in and whispered against Jared's head. “Just make sure it's only the two of us tonight.”

 

Just like Jensen wanted, they spent the first night in their new territory alone. For a while they just lay next to each other and thought of Chad, who hadn't shown up and was nowhere to be found.

Jared felt sad, and hollow about the loss of his only friend and first member of his herd. Jensen comfortingly rubbed his head over Jared’s ridge and generally was a calming weight against him.

“I'm sorry I couldn't protect Chad.”

“It's not your fault. That's life, sometimes you get eaten. I always knew it could be dangerous to go off without a real herd, but we've been safe for so long...I fooled myself.”

They were quiet for a while and then Jensen scooted closer to him, resting his head over Jared's back.

“Sleep baby. I'll watch over you.”

And with Jensen's warm breath on his scales, Jared fell asleep.

 

The next days were hard. Every time Jared discovered a new tasty leaf he turned around to tell Chad, before he remembered that his friend wasn't there anymore. Jensen tried his best to help him get over it, but his attempts to make conversation about the texture of certain leaves were very awkward and so Jared decided not to talk about them at all.

The pain dulled after a while and Jensen’s constant presence and loving support were a huge help. Misha, their new furry friend, provided for very distracting entertainment and after a few days Jared found him laughing for the first time when Misha told him the story of how he had tricked a herd of little scavengers.

Jensen would eye Misha from time to time, like he considered eating him again, and Misha's playful banter and Jensen's snarky responses were another source of amusement for Jared.

There was still a giant whole in his heart where Chad had been, but it got bearable and Misha carved himself out a new corner of Jared's affection.

Thankfully Misha, despite all his ribbing, understood their need to be alone from time to time, so about a quarter mooncycle after the acquisition of their new home, Jared and Jensen finally indulged themselves again.

He'd been scandalized when Jensen had first suggested it and then worried about their safety, but after trying it out for the first time and hearing Jensen fall apart like that, is had become one of Jared's favorites too.

And so, after a generous time of licking Jensen's hole, Jared had lain down flat on the ground and Jensen had stepped over him, strong legs on either side of his body. He had first licked Jared’s crest with his stronger, but less dexterous tongue, before carefully impaling himself on it.

Then he had slowly started to move and Jared had started to hum, sending air rushing through his head adornment and making Jensen's whole body vibrate.

Now Jensen's movements got irregular and Jared could feel his mate getting close. He enjoyed Jensen’s muskier scent, his own dick pressing against his flap, but Jared waited patiently until it was his turn.

Jensen was groaning loudly now, and Jared doubled his effort, making his crest vibrate harder and he was vibrating himself, the whole ground was vibrating-

Wait, that was too much vibration and too rhythmical. The ground wasn't vibrating, it was shaking. With steps. Steps of something very heavy.

Oh no.

“Jensen!”

“Yes, Jay, so good!”

“Jensen, stop!”

“Can't. So close, baby, so nggggggg-”

“Jensen, someone is coming. Someone big!”

Jared tried desperately to pull away without hurting Jensen or himself, but then Jensen moved, stumbled-

“Oh shit!”

“Ow, fuck, dammit!”

Jared slid free, just as Jensen crashed face first to the ground. He got himself up pretty fast and he was already scenting the air, stance ready to fight when Jared was finally up on two legs.

“Do we run?” Jared asked fearfully and Jensen shook his head and started growling. “It's too close. You run, I'll stay here and hold him off.”

“Jensen, no! I'm not leaving you!”

Jensen snapped his head around, teeth bared. “Jared, get your voluptuous ass out of here, I mean it!”

But Jared stood his ground. “No. You're my herd, my mate and we already left Chad behind, I'm not leaving you too. And if I get eaten, so be it!”

For a moment Jensen's eyes went soft even though he was clearly still annoyed, but then there was movement in the trees ahead of him and Jensen focused all of his attention on the tree line.

The ground was shaking with every step of the creature, so much harder than when Jensen or Jared walked. Then they could see the huge silhouette; a thin snout on a head high up in the trees, long forearms with long claws, so much longer than Jensen’s and then he came fully into few.

The lean, but ginormous body and on his back the sail Jensen had talked about. It was supported by long spikes running along the back and the red skin of the sail spanned thin between them, becoming almost see through in the sun's harsh light.

The slim head tilted to the side, the long snout opened, Jensen started to growl and then-

“Oh, I think we found them!” The voice was higher than expected, and Jared realized belatedly that it was a she. Not that that would make a difference.

“Listen up, lady,” Jensen snarled, “I might be a lot smaller than you, but I'm not going down without a fight and you'll be missing some serious chunks before you can get your claws into my mate.”

The other one looked confused. “Fight? Aren't you Jared and Jensen? Hi, I'm Sophia and I've heard so much about you!”

“Er, what?”

Jared looked at Jensen, but he was equally confused.

The newcomer looked into the woods behind her. “Chad? Where are you, darling? You need to introduce me to your herd.”

Jared's snout fell open just as Jensen mouthed _darling_ incredulously.

Then Chad – Chad! – came stomping into the clearing and there was something different about him. He was moving a bit faster than usual and his plates had a rosy glow.

“Jared! Jensen!” he exclaimed happily and his tail actually wiggled. “Glad we found you! This is Sophia! Can she join our herd?”

Jared was still staring, and so was Jensen. Chad was alive. In the company of the biggest meat-eater ever. Who wanted to join their herd. To say this was very strange was the understatement of the Jurassic.

When they both didn't say anything, Sophia started fidgeting. “I promise, I won't eat any of you. Chad told me that's very important in your herd, not eating each other. And I have to say, I don't even know where my bad reputation comes from, I only eat water creatures.”

“Water creatures,” Jensen repeated, blinking slightly.

Sophia nodded frantically. “Yes! But everyone always thinks I want to eat them and runs away... I was so lonely. But then I met Chad and, well-” Sophie broke off and her sail lit up bright red.

“Well, he has such pretty plates on his back, don't you think, and he's such a funny guy!”

“Funny?” Jensen croaked out and Sophia whipped her head enthusiastically. “Oh, yes, he tells the most hilarious stories!”

Jared and Jensen exchanged an incredulous look, before they turned back to Sophie and Chad. They had moved closer together, standing side by side and Sophia was actually, kind of, patting Chad's plates.

“Well,” Jared said, still trying to wrap his tail around the fact that Chad was very much alive and back, “if Chad and you are, erm-”

“Mates,” Chad supplied helpfully, while Sophia beamed, “in love!”

“Yes, erm if that's the case, then you can of course join the herd!”

Sophia's snout opened and thank the leaves Jared already knew what it looked like when a meat-eater smiled, otherwise he would have peed the ground in fear.

“Hey, what about me? No one asked me!” it suddenly peeped from out of the tree.

Jensen sighed and Jared said, “Chad, Sophia, meet Misha. He's one of the furries, but he's okay and wants to join our herd as well.”

Chad and Sophia were okay with that, Sophia actually seemed overjoyed at the prospect of so many new friends, and together they wandered off, exploring their new territory.

And while Jared assured Chad they'd find a nice swamp or lake for his lady friend to fish in, he saw Jensen conspiratorially leaning in to Sophia.

“Him,” he said and jerked his head to his back where Misha was currently lying and snoring softly, “you can totally eat.”

 

 


End file.
